learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Duo-lingo
Duolingo is free language learning learning software accessible through the internet and through IOS and Android software. The business model of the software and the site is that revenues are primarily generated through advertisements or through the payment of a monthly subscription fee. The monthly subscription fee removes the advertisements for the user and allows the user to download lessons rather than needing access to the internet. Within Duolingo, the language learning pair is called a "tree", due to its historical appearance. Even thought the skill tree no longer looks like a tree, it consists of skills represented by circles. You must complete all the lessons within the skills at one level before the next level of skills is unlocked. Trees are generally created by a team of volunteers. The software also awards you with "lingots" for completing lessons, for multi-day streaks, and for achieving your daily activity goals. The software is designed to turn the language learning process into a game, which increases the motivation of the students. The software has won numerous awards for best free language software. However, there is a consensus within the language learning community that the software is a good supplement for more traditional language learning systems, and can help the student gain knowledge through the A2 level. Hints While the Duolingo site no longer directly displays this information, the duome.eu site accesses the underlying database to provide more detailed information about the student's progress. This information includes the decay of words as time goes on. To access the detailed information, go to duome.eu/''username''/progress. Once a tree has been completed, many users continue on to the reverse tree for additional skill gains. A reverse tree is a tree designed to teach the student's L1 within the newly learned L2 language. For example, upon completing the French for English speakers tree, the student could continue on with the English for French speakers tree. Since each tree is independently created, there will be an increase in the vocabulary being learned. Opinions and criticism One notable danger is learning only to translate and having difficulties thinking directly in your target language. Some users have also reported that the quality of the advanced lessons is low. The general consensus appears to be that it's not very comprehensive, but can work well as a supplement. See the following threads: *Duolingo *Do you like Duolingo? *Duolingo: opinions, progress, levels? Available Language Courses Language Courses for English Speakers Other language courses If the only course offered in a language is English and it qualifies as a reverse tree from English (above), it will not be listed below: * Arabic speakers can take courses in English, French, German, and Swedish. A Spanish course is hatchingHatching means that a volunteer team is working on building the tree, but it has not yet been placed into open beta. *'Bengali' speakers will be able to take a course in English, which is currently hatching. *'Chinese' speakers can take courses in English and Spanish. French, German, Italian, Japanese, and Korean courses are hatching. *'French' speakers can take courses in English, German, Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish. *'German' speakers can take courses in English, French, and Spanish. *'Italian' speakers can take courses in English, French, German, and Spanish. *'Portuguese' speakers can take courses in English, Esperanto (in beta), French, German, Italian, and Spanish. *'Russian' speakers can take courses in English, French, German, Spanish, and Swedish. *'Spanish' speakers can take courses in Catalan, English, Esparanto, French, German, Guarani (Jopará), Italian, Portuguese, and Russian. *'Tagalog' speakers can take a course in English. *'Tamil' speakers can take a course in English. *'Telugu' speakers can take a course in English. *'Thai' speakers can take a course in English. *'Turkish' speakers can take courses in French, English, German, and Russian. Links Official web site: www.duolingo.com Duolingo Wiki: https://duolingo.wikia.com/wiki/Duolingo References and Notes Category:Courses